Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: The Capitol has discovered the secret demigod camps, taken them into custody, and reaped them to go into their hellish games to fight to the death. The Gods are even behind the operation, to an extent. Can the demigods survive the brutal games? Or will they find themselves in the Underworld... *SYOT CLOSED* I don't own PJO or HG.
1. SYOT Info -Closed-

**Welcome to a brand new story, a HG and PJO crossover! Our tributes this year are... Demigods, Demititans, Nymphs, and Legacies! Yayyyyy :)**

* * *

READ THE RULES BELOW PLEASE!

 _1: ALL PMS TITLED: Dreams SYOT- (first name of tribute here) because only Pm submitters are accepted because I can get in big trouble if I go by reviews too (I'm sorry guests, I really am)_

 _2: No pregnant women or tributes that have no chance of surviving due to a crazy illness or horrible injury that can't be fixed by the Capitol. They CAN have terminal illnesses though, as long as it doesn't hinder their performance._

 _3: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (Perfect characters) or Percy, Annabeth, or Katniss wannabes (basically don't make then someone who could survive anything. For example: Tartarus)._

 _4: I limit you to four submissions for right now._

 _5: Pretty much first-come first-serve, so pleeeeaaase don't complain. I may switch out characters to whatever spot I find fitting if I find someone I like better._

 _6: Don't send in a bunch of kids of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, and Kronos. I will take at most two of all but Athena and Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon can have at most three (because Poseidon holds the record for most demigod children((of big three, or overall? I think just big three.)), and Athena just makes sense for me)._

 _7: Nobody related to any of the main characters AT ALL! :)_

 _8: No children of Artemis, Hestia, or Hera because Artemis and Hestia are maiden goddesses and Hera isn't like that. NOTE: Remember Athena can have kids because she uses her mind… ask Annabeth; it's too complicated. (There CAN be Hunters of Artemis though!)_

 _9: ROMAN KIDS ARE INCLUDED, I JUST FORGET THE OPPOSITE NAMES!_

 _10: Ages from 7-18_

 _11: Last one, I swear. Only children of winged gods/goddesses can have wings (because it's fun to have wings). For example: Nyx, Nike, etc. And most kids of Hephaestus don't have fire powers like Leo unless they're part of a prophecy… and they're not._

* * *

 **Ok, done with that. Yay. Now, fill-out! You guys should hear back from me within a week from when you send them in. First, info you need to know before I start:**

 _1: Districts are determined when the people are picked, no one had any special training (for the games; they obviously had training at Camp Half-Blood/Jupiter_

 _2: Hmm… well, the Capitol discovered the camps were hidden, only known by lucky people from Panem picked to mother/father a child. Satyrs (sometimes Fauns, if Roman) disguised themselves and took the children to the Camps, then the mortal parent lies to the authorities and says their child is dead._

 _3: The districts go up to thirteen, and the Career districts are usually One, Two, Four, Seven, and Thirteen depending on the tributes from Four and Seven, although Thirteen has a training Acadamy, Four has a poorly run one, and Seven is still building it and has been since around the 90th games._

 _4: The List of Tributes in Chapter Five will give District suggestions determined by Godly parent (or if you're a Hunter)._

* * *

Fill out (list on next chapter/page):

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Preferred District(s):

Appearance:

Build and height (in ft. and inches please, if doing height):

Personality:

Fatal Flaw:

Powers (if any):

Family (including Godly parent):

Friends:

Reaping outfit:

Reaped or volunteered?:

Reason/Reaction:

Token:

Strengths (at least two at most five):

Weaknesses (same rules as above):

Costume ideas:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle (how they want to be perceived as and/or what kind of things they say/do during the interviews):

Private interview skills presented/what do they do during them?:

Anything else?:

 **Yes or no**

Bloodbath character?:

Goes to Cornucopia?:

Open to romances?:

Open to allies? If yes, any specifications?:

 **Hope you enjoy filling this out, and check the list on Chapter Six first please!**


	2. Prologue One

**I hope this will be a fun story for everyone to read! I promise to write this as best as I can… which is hopefully good.**

 **Chapter lengths will vary depending on what kind, but these are my estimates:**

 **Prolouges- about 600**

 **Reapings- about 2,000**

 **Capitol chapters- about 2,000**

 **Game chapters- between 1,000 to 2,500**

* * *

 _~President Terra~_

"Guys, quiet down. I know the games aren't exactly perfect this year, but I think I've found a way to make it more interesting…" I sigh, then click a button on the remote I hold in my hand.

A screen rolls down out of the ceiling, and a picture of a scared face shows up. He has a gag in his mouth, and his hands are tied behind his back. Only… this isn't a normal person. When it scrolls out to his legs… his _furry_ legs… are tied together as well, and his hooves (hooves?! What?!) are cuffed into iron vases to keep him from damaging anything or anyone. A peacekeeper walks over, takes his helmet off, and cuts the gag out of the satyr's mouth.

"I ask you again, where is the camp?" the peacekeeper gruffly asks.

The satyr shakes his head. "I cannot tell you."

I look at the crowd still gathered. Their mouths are open wide in shock.

I nod, and click over to the next live camera feed. Another man with goat hooves is tied up, except he looks different… more calm. The faun has his gag taken out, and this time, a female peacekeeper interrogates him.

"I know you are from a camp of powerful children. Where is this camp?"

"Ah, a daughter of Venus (Aphrodite). Ma'am, as much as I'd _love_ to show you, I am strictly ordered not to. Your charmspeak does not work on me."

She growls. "I am no child of your… planet. That's impossible. Planets don't have children."

"Ah, but you are mistaken. Venus is the Roman goddess of love and beauty. She is not a planet ma'am."

"Impossible. My mother died when I was born."

"Is there any proof?" the faun raises his eyebrows.

The peacekeeper widens her eyes. "N- no... But my father…" she stutters.

"Zip it. No proof means she must be. Ma'am, I can tell whose parents are who. Your mother is Venus; don't try to say it's not."

The peacekeeper charges at the faun, puts her gun to his head, and using as much charmspeak as she can possibly muster, says, "Show me where the fucking camp is."

The faun giggles. "Yes ma'am, right away." His vase-free hooves start walking, and the peacekeeper starts to follow him when another male peacekeeper steps up.

"Grisla, he said you were one of them. You must come with me." He grabs her hand, but she pulls back.

"No way, _bitch_!" she grabs his arm, and ninja-flips him over her shoulder. She dusts off her hands, then follows the faun off screen.

I turn back and flip off the screen, sending it back into the ceiling. "We have discovered two camps, one Greek one Roman, filled with powerful individuals who call themselves, 'Demigods'. They are extremely dangerous, and we are trying to take every one into custody at the moment. The kids claim they are children of made-up Gods and Goddesses, only they think the Gods are real."

One of the people gathered raises his hand. I call on him. "When will we have them detained?"

"The games are in just over one month from now, and the Victory tour is just wrapping up. We expect to have both camps by a couple weeks before the reapings commence." I happen to leave out, ' _If all goes to plan.'_


	3. A Little AN Before We Continue

**Hey, I realize I haven't posted in forever… sorry. I think… a month now? That makes me sad. I'm really sorry, but I don't honestly think I've even started the next chapter. I'm kinda just waiting for a few districts to fill up so I can start the (stupid; boring) reapings and get them over with. :)**

 **So, until then, feel free to submit more tributes so I can get this moving along.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Sylvia**

 **P.S. I changed usernames from Silverthornofriverclan to SylviaHunterOfArtemis**


	4. Prologue Two

**Well. My writing style has changed since I last uploaded Prologue One, and may I say I am very disappointed with it. I will try to make up for it.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue Two**_

The Greek Gods and Goddesses sat up in Olympus, both angry, and genuinely confused.

"What should we do?" Athena asked quietly.

Zeus shakes his head. "I'm not sure." He booms. "But we have to at least do something for our children."

"Well, I think we _should_ let 'em duke it out." Ares disagrees.

Hera laughs. "You would think that, wouldn't you."

Ares grins in a smug, yet slightly creepy way.

Aphrodite reaches over and whacks his arm. "Don't be so weird!"

"I have an idea." Athena says. "But we'll need Hades."

"Well if we need him, then it's a bad idea." Poseidon says disapprovingly.

"I NEVER HAVE BAD IDEAS!" Athena rages.

Artemis walks over and places her hand on Athena's shoulder. "Calm."

Athena looks at Artemis, then huffs. "Well anyway, I'll go get Hades." She looks at Zeus for confirmation.

He nods reluctantly.

Athena heads to get Hades, and when she brings him back, she explains her idea.

"That's brilliant!" Hermes exclaims.

"Of course!" Athena says. " _I_ came up with it!"

In the back of the room, Hestia chuckles. Since she does not have children, she hasn't been participating in the conversation.

Hephaestus and Hades are talking about the plan, and they both are skeptical.

"I don't like it." Hades says grumpily.

"Of course you don't" Hera rolls her eyes.

Athena shakes her head slowly. "It'll be fine. After all, we're all in on this. It's not like we're breaking any rules!"

"But we _are!"_ Hades points out loudly.

"It'll be _fine."_ Athena repeats.

"I bet Persephone will like this…" he mutters.

The Greek Gods and Goddesses argue for a while longer, then they decide to try to communicate their plan to the Roman Gods. They're even more lenient about the plan, but they eventually give in.

"The plan is on!" Athena says triumphantly.

* * *

 **That was kinda short, sorry. And I'm pretty sure it made no sense. And it was bad wasn't it. Oh well.**


	5. I Return (AN)

**Hi! Long time no see. I apologize. When I started this story, I was very excited to expand on this idea I had. After beginning the story, I realized I didn't know how I wanted it to go. I've been thinking about it for a while after beginning it, and I think I need to plan it out some more. I'm going to go through my PMs and update the tribute list, and then I will write the next prologue. The next prologue will probably be looking in on the two camps.**

 **To anyone still reading this: Thank you, I'm sorry, and see you next time.**

 **Much Love,**

 **~Sylvia**


	6. TRIBUTE LIST FINAL

**NEW AND IMPROVED TRIBUTE LIST 3.0!**

 _Last Updated: December 29th, 2016_

If there is no submitter listed, the tribute is mine.

 **NOTES:**

 _April 16, 2016-_ Too many children of Hecate, I will accept no more sorry

 _April 16 2016-_ Too many 16 and 15 year-olds. Please do not send any more in if you can help it!

 _November 4, 2016-_ We need more Roman kids!

 _November 16, 2016-_ I would like at least one other child of Athena please. Also I am currently writing the next chapter.

 _November 17, 2016-_ I think it'd be cool if a "male" spot was taken by a nonbinary kid ;)

 _November 30, 2016-_ I'd like a kid of the Roman Apollo please.

 _December 14, 2016-_ Last spot is District 12 male! Please be a Roman kid, preferably of Vulcan.

 _December 17, 2016_ \- No more tribute spots open! Thanks to all submitters!

Spots open:

NONE!

 **FINAL TRIBUTE LIST:**

 _District One-_

Female: Sharlene Mitchell (15) Daughter of Iris- submitted by algebraniac

Male: Theodore "Theo" Borith (16) Son of Nemesis- submitted by AztecPrincess15

 _District Two-_

Female: Hailey Lavenom (15) Daughter of Nike- submitted by RavenBlaze4850

Male: Katlin Lewis (16) Son of Zeus- submitted by algebraniac

 _District Three-_

Female: Ronnyx Kee (8) Daughter of Nyx- submitted by my sister

Male: Joshua Poole (14) Son of Athena- submitted by Pikachupercyharryfirestar

 _District Four-_

Female: Kaci Marina Mae (15) Daughter of Poseidon- submitted by Lethe Tree

Male: Clyde Hunter (15) Son of Eros- submitted by Luna Lovegood 42

 _District Five-_

Female: Cinder Farrage (17) Daughter of Hermes- submitted by itsraininggumdrops

Male: Kaden Gille (8) Son of Khione- submitted by Down By The Bank

 _District Six-_

Female: Tessa Sapperstein (14) Daughter of Bia- submitted by TaraTheTerror

Male: Byron Schmidt (15) Son of Vulcan- submitted by the Oracle of Akemi

 _District Seven-_

Female: Katia Trainor (18) Daughter of Pluto

Male: Lloyd Bombard (17) Son of Mars- submitted by Pikachupercyharryfirestar

 _District Eight-_

Female: Achyles Soarn (15) Daughter of Hecate- submitted by AztecPrincess15

Male: Kategída Ribisi "Kat" (17) Son of Trivia, legacy of Apollo and Athena- submitted by Kit-Storm666

 _District Nine-_

Female: Janelle Hue (14) Daughter of Hecate- submitted by SilverWing321

Male: Jason Knight (Unknown) Legacy of Janus- submitted by Pikachupercyharryfirestar

 _District Ten-_

Female: Fen Winters (15) Daughter of Khione- submitted by DigitalIceBlock

Male: Torren Grain (12) Son of Demeter

 _District Eleven-_

Female: Aelin Whitewood (16) Daughter of Elpis- submitted by JadeRavenstone

Male: Felix Vealie (13)- Son of Hermes- submitted by SilverWing321

 _District Twelve-_

Female: Adrianne Raymond (15) Daughter of Hades- submitted by the Oracle of Akemi

Male: Freddie Will McFalene (17) Son of Eos- submitted by the Oracle of Akemi

 _District Thirteen-_

Female: Edison Drew (16) Daughter of Hecate- submitted by chocolatethunder

Male: Thomas Drew (16) Son of Hecate- submitted by chocolatethunder


	7. Chapter 1- Katia and Torren

**AN/**

 **I chose to write both of the characters I created because I wanted to get their introduction out of the way so next chapters I can focus on everyone else's. :)**

 **There's so many Greek tributes lol**

 **NO SPOTS LEFT!**

 ** _Camp Jupiter_**

 _On one side of Panem, Camp Jupiter lies hidden..._

Katia Trainor, one of Camp Jupiter's Praetors, legacy of Pluto, looked up at the sky. She took a deep breath. "Save us." She whispered, and shifted into her hellhound form. She raced into battle, roaring with anger.

Camp Jupiter's battle against the capitol had been going on for several days now, and the campers were starting to wear out. It seemed like the capitol had unlimited warriors, while Camp Jupiter only had a few thousand. Many campers had already been slain, including Katia's own best friend Ailah, legacy of Vulcan. Ailah had charged some men dressed in white outfits and attempted to stab them with a long electric sword she had built herself. The men simply wrestled the weapon out of her hands, seemingly unharmed by the electric charge, disarmed her, and stabbed her with her own weapon until she stopped moving. Katia had proceeded to trample them in one of her demonic forms, but it had been too late to save Ailah.

Katia turned to see Lakyn, daughter of Fontus, rush past her and control a land-borne wave to knock over some peacekeepers. She grinned at Katia, and continued her watery rampage. Katia began running towards the front of the fighting, and was only stopped at the sight of a woman's face materializing in the air.

"Stop! Everyone stop fighting!" The brunette woman said. Her amber eyes blazed with irritation, as if she was bothered the battle was still happening.

The peacekeepers and campers all looked up at the woman, some campers finally collapsing from exhaustion.

"This battle needs to stop. We can peacefully discuss this."

"NO WE CAN'T!" Lakyn yelled from the back, shooting a ball of water at the hologram. Katia watched as a nearby peacekeeper shot Lakyn with a sort of taser, and she immediately fell to the ground.

Katia shifted back to human form to rush to her friend. "Lakyn!" she glared at the peacekeepers and holographic woman. "What did you do to her?"

The woman's voice turned soft and silky. "Honey, we only temporarily blocked her powers. She'll be able to use them again in a few weeks."

"A few _weeks?!"_ Katia gasped. She stood up and yelled to Camp Jupiter, "Do you want these men to take our powers? NO! We will fight and take our honor and powers back!"

Camp Jupiter roared their agreement, and Katia quickly ordered the Centurions of each Cohort and the other Senators to lead their campers and fight back.

"That one seems to be their leader. Take her down." One peacekeeper ordered. Three peacekeepers ran at Katia and she proceeded to transform into a Dirae and fly into the sky. She shrieked at them and dove down upon one of them, ripping at his white outfit in fury. The other two peacekeepers stepped back in shock, but then whipped their power tasers out and aimed them at Katia. She turned around but they shot her with the taser before she could move. Her form flickered before returning to her normal human form and collapsing on the ground.

"No!" A boy dressed like Katia ran up to her and looked down at her. "You took her powers!" He turned to Camp Jupiter, addressing them all. "I do not know what these people want, but we have to surrender." Camp Jupiter yelled their disagreement. He waved them silent. "We _have_ to. Look around," he drew his hand in a circle. "Do you see all of our fallen brothers and sisters? Some are dead, some have lost their powers. We cannot win this fight. Our parents cannot help us now." He looked to the holographic woman, and sighed. "My name is Cyprian, son of Apollo, praetor of Camp Jupiter, and I declare our defeat."

The holographic woman smiled. "Hello Cyprian. My name is President Terra of the Capitol. It is nice to meet you. Now, soldiers." The peacekeepers nodded to the woman, and one of them tasered Cyprian. "If you all follow our directions, then you will not be harmed. We will round you up into our trucks and taser you. You will wake up as we take you to the Capitol."

"What's the Capitol?" A dizzy Lakyn murmurs as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"You will see, my darling." The woman said. The peacekeepers then began rounding up the campers and lining them up at the back of trucks. One peacekeeper helped Lakyn up and carried her into a truck. They also carried Cyprian and Katia into the smallest truck, and then the people that seemed to be in charge climbed into the small truck and began driving away. The peacekeepers got everyone into trucks, strapped them in, and tasered them.

The holographic woman smiled as she watched her trucks drive away. She turned around and said, "We got them. Any news on Camp Half-Blood?" before shutting off the hologram projector.

 ** _Camp Half-Blood_**

 _Over on the other side of Panem, Camp Half-Blood towers on a concealed hill..._

The battle against the Capitol had lasted about three days before Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase finally showed up. The campers had just started to gain the edge when the Capitol brought out weapons that resembled tasers and started tasering campers, knocking them unconscious. The Apollo cabin, being the healers, frantically ran around trying to discover what was wrong with them, but none of them would wake up. The Capital ended up cornering Percy and tasering him, and Annabeth, seeing her fallen husband, let her guard down just enough to get tasered as well. Camp Half-Blood finally surrendered, but not before Mr. D... er, Dionysus, tried to intervene. They could not defeat a god, but he was called off by the Olympians for whatever reason. Camp Half-blood surrendered and was promptly tasered and loaded into vans that began driving them to the Capitol.

Torren Grain blinked as the world came back into focus. He shook his head to clear the dizziness, and looked around to survey his surroundings. He was buckled into a seat on a large van with other campers surrounding him. It looked like all of his siblings were there, as if there was a van for each cabin. On his right side sat his twin sister Lillie, but she hadn't woken up yet. On the left, a young boy named Aster was just waking up. He was new to Camp Half-Blood, but he was Torren's newfound brother.

"Wha... where are we?" Aster asked quietly as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not quite sure. We're in a van with our siblings from the Demeter cabin, but that's all I can tell." Torren answered him.

"Why'd they take us from camp?"

Torren hung his head. "I don't know. All that 'President Terra' woman told us was that they're taking all of us back to their homes in a place called 'the Capitol' and none of us will be hurt as long as we cooperate."

Aster pondered that, then his body jolted in alarm. "What about my plant! It'll die if I don't tend to it!"

"Aster, I don't think we'll ever see our home again. You can raise a new plant in the Capitol."

"But I want _my_ plant! It's grown so big already! It'll take me another year to raise a new one that big!" the small eight year old buried his face in his hands sadly.

Torren felt a poke into his right rib-cage and turned to see his twelve year old twin sister staring back at him. Her twinkly green eyes showed confusion and she twisted her blonde hair nervously.

"Torren, what's going to happen to us?" she asked him softly.

He put his arm around her. "Hey. As long as we stick together, these Capitol people can't hurt us." The twins looked almost exactly the same; they were fraternal but from the same parents. Their father had lived in District Ten all his life until he met Demeter. They fell in love and had the twins. Demeter guided them to Camp Half-Blood when they were young to keep them safe from the Capitol and the games, as all the Gods do with their children. However, their father couldn't stay. He went back to District Ten but was killed by the capitol soon after for leaving district boundaries.

Lillie nodded sadly. "But what about camp?"

Torren looked out the van window at the road disappearing behind them. "I don't think we'll ever be able to go back."

Lillie buried her face into Torren's chest, and he rubbed her back with his hand. "We can do this."

The van suddenly jolted and stopped. Lillie looked up in surprise, her face still streaked with tears. The back of the van opens and there are two peacekeepers standing there.

"Start filing out. Line up out here and we'll get you onto the train." One of them says in a gruff voice.

"Train?" Aster questioned.

"It's a faster and safer way to get you the rest of the way to the Capitol." The other peacekeeper said in a more feminine, softer voice.

The row of people Torren, Aster, and Lillie were sitting in got up first, so Torren followed his sister out of the back of the van. The peacekeepers had them lined up so they could take measurements and records of everyone before sending them onto the train. The peacekeeper started with seven year old Lusa, asking her many questions while also taking her blood type and body measurements.

When they got to Lillie, she was super shy and refused to answer the peacekeepers.

"I'm her twin sister. I can answer for both of us." Torren spoke up.

The peacekeeper nodded. "Names."

"Lillie and Torren Grain." Torren responded.

"Ages."

"Both twelve." Lillie flinched in pain as a peacekeeper took her blood.

"Parents' names."

"The goddess Demeter and James Elm." The peacekeeper snorted when Torren said that.

"Any other living family members?" Torren felt a prick in his arm as the other peacekeeper took his blood too.

"My siblings from the Demeter cabin, our aunt Kyra from District Ten, and possibly cousins. Our family is from District Ten."

The peacekeeper nodded, then sent them onto the train. It was very beautiful. The walls were blue with white trim and white curtains on the windows. There were carts of food in each corner of the room and many couches.

Torren's friend Gardenia raced out of the doors at the back of the train car and hugged Torren. "Come look around with me! I found bedrooms and spas and everything! I love it on this train!"

Torren stumbled back as Gardenia crashed into him. "I dunno about this, Gardenia. It doesn't seem real."

"Aw, come on." She pleaded.

"Or safe," Torren added. He saw the look on her face, and gave in. "Fine, but let me find Lillie fir-" He was interrupted by a crash across the train car. Lillie stood beside an overturned food cart, juggling several types of pastries.

"Oops." she mumbled with her mouth full. "Check out the food."

Torren glanced around the room. There were children of Demeter everywhere, peacekeepers rushing in to check out the crash, fancy stuff.. was Torren the only one that didn't trust this place?

"I don't trust this place."

Torren whipped around to see an older girl. She was a child of Demeter, but Torren had never met her before. However, he had heard that her name was Sage. She had quite a reputation around camp for her crazy antics. A lot of people thought she is a child of Hermes, but Demeter herself appeared to claim her.

"I don't either." Torren said nervously, slightly afraid of Sage.

She towered a foot above him. Torren was only 4'11". Average, but almost short for his age. Sage was 6' and taller than almost everyone in the Demeter cabin.

Sage looked down at him. "This just don't seem right. Them bargin in here; killin our friends an takin us captive..." her southern District Four/ District Ten accent was very prominent.

Torren nodded seriously. "What should we do?"

"Honey, there ain't nothin we can do now." She shook her head sadly. "We just gotta stick together and hope we all survive." She put her hand on his shoulder, and guided him off to the rest of their siblings.

* * *

 **Finally I finished the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I hate myself as a writer. But, I fully intend on following through with this story. I should update this story about once a month, but the others are on hiatus for who knows how long. I'm alternating updates for this story and one on wattpad, so I'll be sure to keep the updates coming since I have people in my real life depending on updates on my other story. (That's different because they bother me to update lol)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has submitted a tribute!**


	8. Chapter 2- Children of Hecate

**AN/ Sorry if I accidentally switched verb tenses or anything. I think the next chapters will all be in first-person present tense, unless I decide to switch to third-person during the games. I hate writing in past tense and I don't know why I have been, sooooo...**

 **Also, I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. It only took a few weeks, I know, but I still feel bad for abandoning you guys for so long.**

 **I HOPE I PORTRAYED EVERYONE RIGHT! Anyway, enjoy.**

 **ANSWERING** **REVIEWS!**

 _ **SilverWing321-** Thank you so much! Yeah, it is kind of hard and I didn't know if this was too overwhelming or not but I'm trying. :) I AM UPDATING SOON I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF lolll_

 **Thanks for your reviews everyone!**

* * *

 _Achyles Soarn (15) Daughter of Hecate_

"Terra... shh. It'll be okay." I whispered soothingly. Terra rested her head on my knees and let out a small whine. "I know, I know. Being away from home is going to be a struggle." I ran my hand down Terra's snout, and the large wolf hybrid snorted. I laughed. "Would you like to speak?" I asked teasingly. Terra nodded, so I waved my hands in a pattern I've had memorized since I was young. Terra lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Oh, right. I can't use my powers for a few weeks. I can't even call my dad." I groaned.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in!" I called.

Janelle Hue stepped inside. She's a year younger than me, and supposedly she's my sister. We all know she has powers, but Hecate never claimed her. She lives in the Hecate Cabin even though she wasn't claimed. She doesn't really have any friends, but I guess I'd be close enough to friend status. "Hello Achyles."

"Hey Janelle. Do you need something?" I asked politely.

Janelle hung her head. "I miss camp and I miss my home."

I closed my eyes. "I miss camp too." Janelle is from District 9, and often spends more time there than at camp. We demigods have to be careful when going between our home districts and camp because many demigods have been killed or kidnapped by the Capitol. That's part of the reason they discovered us.

I studied Janelle; she is pretty skittish, so I never really got a great look at her. She's very tiny, around just five feet tall. Her hair is about the same color as mine, but mine is definitely longer than hers. Her shiny black hair is cut into a messy pixie style, while mine is shoulder length and naturally wavy. That's where the resemblance stops. Her eyes are mesmerizing, a light gray color with a purple color tinge around the outer ring, while mine are a bright green. I'm about eight inches taller than her, and while I am curvy, she is very lanky and small.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Thomas and Edison." Janelle muttered.

"Okay," I nodded. "I hope we get to the Capital soon."

"Yeah, me too. Bye Achyles, bye Terra." Janelle slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

I huffed and layed down on the bed, while Terra flopped down on my stomach. I felt my hand hit a remote, so I fiddled with the buttons until a television turns on.

"Latest News from the Capital! President Terra has taken control of both demigod camps and are transporting them to the Capitol! Construction workers are finishing construction for four houses to be used as housing for the demigods as we speak! More information when we return. Now, to Angelica for the weather."

I rolled my eyes. I have never been to the Capitol and I already hate it. I clicked a few more buttons and a recording of the demigods' war against the Capitol is shown. The left side of the screen showed the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, and our Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood, is shown on the right. I saw a tall girl with dark brown skin and straightened black hair pulled up into a ponytail. The screen seemed to switch between her and a shorter boy with ruffled brown hair. They both were wearing the same attire, and they fight and order people around like they are in charge. There was a voice-over talking about what is happening on the screen, and I learned that their names are Katia Trainor and Cyprian Marcius. The voice-over man called them "praetors", Camp Jupiter's leaders.

Katia had a dark presence, and every few minutes or so she transforms into a different dark animal. I'd guess she's a child of Pluto, Hades' Roman counterpart. Cyprian is harder to figure out. He's got radiant good looks and is mean with a bow and arrow, but he also wields long swords and uses trickery in battle. I'd assume he's probably a child of either Apollo or Mars.

Suddenly, an emergency announcement played on the television. "We have an emergency outside of District Three. The train carrying the Demeter cabin demigods has crashed, leaving the majority of them dead or injured. We do not know yet how many demigods survived, but we estimate around fifty out of the two to three hundred that were on board."

* * *

 _Edison Drew (16) Daughter of Hecate_

I paced the train hallway. _This is going to end badly. I know it. I'm going to get picked, and die._ I sighed. The Capitol had explained to us what the Hunger Games were once we got on the train, and I had an awful feeling about everything.

"Hey, are you okay?" I turned to see my twin brother Thomas. He put his hand on my shoulder.

I slung my arms around him. "We're going to die!"

He staggered at my sudden weight. "Ed, think about it. Realistically, there are thousands of campers that can be reaped. And since we have a ton of young ones, they're also up for pickings, just as the Capitol said. I mean, yes of course there is a chance that we will get picked... but it probably won't be us. I think." He didn't sound so certain.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" I turned my head to see Janelle, a girl that lives in our cabin. We're not really friends, but she's nice.

I pushed Thomas back so that I'm out of his arms. "No, we're fine. Just discussing our imminent deaths."

Janelle put her hands on her hips and made an annoyed sighing sound. "Well, I have nothing to do. It's super boring on this dumb train."

"That's true." I groaned. "I'd just like to go back to camp and make magic and break stuff."

Janelle snickered. "You do usually break things."

I huffed, and rushed forward to give her a piece of my mind.

"Woah, woah, woah, sister. Calm down." Thomas grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

I glared at him, but inside I'm grateful. Thomas helps keep me in line.

"Guys! Everyone listen!" I heard a feminine voice from the main train car.

I grabbed Thomas and Janelle and headed to where the voice came from.

A tall girl with wavy black hair stood in a crowd of our siblings. The main train car is very large, but I know that is not all of our siblings. I reached into a smaller room at the front where people make train-wide announcements, and I grabbed the microphone. "Here, Achyles." I handed the girl the microphone.

"Thanks, Thomas. Now. Is this working?" she tapped the microphone, and it made a screeching noise. "I guess so. Um..." she trailed off.

I knew she was nervous, so I went over to her and squeezed her hand. "You can do it."

She nodded to me in thanks, then she continued. "I was just in my bedroom when an emergency announcement from The Capitol came on the television. I know it may seem hard to believe, but... the Demeter train crashed."

The room gasped in shock. "No!" a young girl with pale purple hair cries out. I don't know the kid very well, but I do know that she's often hanging out with two kids, Torren and Lillie, from the Demeter cabin. A boy about her age put his arm around her, comforting her.

"They said they think only fifty of them survived." Achyles gulped and shuddered.

I looked to Thomas to see how he's handling it. He seemed to be disturbed about it. I decided to speak up. "Hey. Everyone, I know this is terrible news, but we all need to focus on us. We need to start worrying about being brought into the Capitol and being chosen for the Hunger Games."

Most of the people in the room gave me an angry look. Thomas gave me a cold glare. "Edison, just go somewhere else. We don't need your negativity."

"You're negative too!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Now isn't the time for that."

I huffed and stomped off down the hallway. I slammed against the back wall and slid down, resting my face in my arms. _This day is so messed up._ I thought to myself. _Whatever. I don't need these stupid people, not even my brother._

* * *

 _Janelle Hue (14) Daughter of Hecate_

I hung back in the corner. What was I thinking, getting involved with all of these people? Maybe if I'd just stayed back with my dad I wouldn't be stuck on this stupid train with people who don't even like me. I kind of like talking to Achyles and the twins, but they just tolerate me. We're not friends. I feel so useless.

After Edison ran away, Achyles desperately tried to calm people down. "Guys, guys it's okay! I'm sure that the gods are watching over us. They'll protect the Demeter kids."

The small girl with purple hair cried out, "No! You said the people said that there were casualties!"

"Lavender, calm down. It's going to be fine." The boy beside her whispered soothingly.

"No, Rune! Everything will not be fine!" Lavender crumpled to the ground, completely sobbing.

I felt very uncomfortable with the situation. "So, um, anyone planning on a strategy for winning the games?"

Achyles snorted. "I'm sure none of us will be picked. There may be many of us, but knowing camp, I'm sure the majority of tributes will be the brutish Ares kids or maybe even the Apollo or Hermes kids."

I nodded slowly. _But if I get picked... I'm done for. I have no special skills, the only thing I can do is mess around with the mist and stuff._

Thomas tapped my shoulder. "Do you think I was too hard on Edison?" He didn't look very concerned about her. I always noticed that although the twins were close, they always had a certain coldness towards each other. To be fair, they were icy towards everyone. Edison is the angry, dark type, and Thomas is the cold, calculating type. I wondered if they got that from mom.

"Well, she was being pretty awful. I think you reacted well." I answered hesitantly.

He nodded briefly, then turned back to Achyles.

I slipped around some people to go down the hallway to the bedrooms. I found the one I was given the key to, and I walked in. It was a small room, only having a bed, television, and a small dresser. I pressed down gently on the mattress, testing its hardness. It felt very soft and I thought that it was a memory foam mattress. Only the head counselors of each cabin had a memory foam mattress back at camp. I climbed onto the bed, bouncing up and down slightly. I sighed. This was a stupid situation. _I just want to go back home. I may not be very close to my father, but I enjoy his company. I also... I miss Elena._ Elena was my older sister who died when I was four. She saved me from a monster when she was taking me to camp. I miss her desperately.

I heard a loud screeching noise come from the speakers, then a voice. "Attention children of Hecate. We will be arriving at the Capitol within minutes. You will be put in living quarters and then reaped for the Hunger Games. The rest of you will be sent to one of the 13 districts to live with your closest living relatives. May the odds be ever in your favor."

I fiddled with my necklace. I felt the wooden charm; a small heart with 'sister' carved into it. _Elena, if you can, watch over me. I love you._

* * *

 _Thomas Drew (16) Son of Hecate_

I rolled my eyes. This was so boring. That person on the speaker said we'd be to the Capitol in a matter of minutes, but it had already been five and we hadn't even gone through the supposed "tunnel" that lead into the Capitol.

I trudged over and flopped down on a couch with some fizzy soda in my hand. These games are ridiculous, my sister is being ridiculous, all of this crap is ridiculous. I just want to go home.

I also missed Kathleen. She was my best friend, and she was probably on the Athena train with the rest of her siblings. I wished I could just talk to her. Demigods don't usually have phones, and it was hard enough to find a cell phone in Panem as it is, so I had no way to contact her. Typically only the Capitol, and Districts One, Two, Four, some in Seven, and Thirteen actually had phones. There were accounts of richer families in the other districts having phones, like the mayor's families of the respective districts. Even though Edison and I grew up in District Thirteen with our dad, we avoided electronics and kept to ourselves. Our father, Andrew, tried to raise us well, but after our mother supposedly died, his optimism was shattered. He remained cheerful and happy, but we could both tell there was something off about him. Once we were sought out by a satyr, we were finally in a safe place for people like us. Edison and I both agreed that we could never tell our father about our mother, but it was nice to find out that our mother was actually alive.

The train car suddenly got very dark. There were orange lights lining the walls of the tunnel that we'd entered, and everyone's faces were glowing with the pale light. _Finally. We're arriving in the Capitol._

We exited the tunnel, and there were suddenly many sights to take in around us. We looked around, awing over the people and architecture. Some people stopped to wave as we rushed by, but we were too mesmerized to react. The Capitol was beautiful.

The train started to slow down as we reached our stop. They pulled up in front of four large buildings, two of which didn't look completely finished.

"Attention, attention Hecate campers. We have reached our destination. Two of the designated living quarters buildings have not been properly finished. Any demigods that would like a tour of the Capitol, gather at the left building. Amy demigods that would like to receive their living information and begin searching for your family in the districts, meet at the right building. All demigods, regardless of godly parent, will be there, so be sure to mingle and make friends. DON'T CAUSE MISCHIEF! Thank you."

I filed out of the train car, looking around for Edison. I still didn't know where she had gone and I was beginning to get worried. "Hey Achyles!" I called to her. "Do you know where Edison went?"

She shook her head. "I think she's farther back behind us. She was in the living quarters, so she'll be exiting the train late."

"Thanks!" I huff. She'd better meet me soon, so we don't get split up. I follow a few of my siblings to the left building so we could tour the Capitol. A tour sounded decently okay, I guess. Better than searching around for someone I already know exists. I would talk to our father later.

"Thomas!" I heard a feminine voice call out. I turned to see a black haired girl running towards me. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Kathleen! Thank the gods." I hugged her back.

When she pulled away, her signature Athena kid grey eyes sparkled teasingly. "Since when do you like architecture?"

I grinned. "It's so much better than the other option. And... In the back of my head... _maybe..._ I thought you'd be in this group too." I teased back.

She put her arm around me. "Alright, Mr. Let's get touring this place."

* * *

 **AN: I almost added Kategída but I decided against it. I think the Roman kids will get their own chapter together since there are only three or four of them.**

 **Be sure to leave a review, and I'll see you guys again in a few weeks!**


	9. Heads Up

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongHey guys! I just thought I'd give you a heads up on what I'm planning for the next couple chapters and my updating schedule./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;".break/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongI have not actually started the next chapter, but fear not! I know what I'm planning. The next chapter will be a combination of The Capital people's POV and our Athena kids. The chapter after that will be children of the Big Three (which is like 2 people so it'll be a shorter chapter unless I throw in some others like maybe the Romans)./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;".break./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongI'm sorry. I don't know when I will be continuing this story, if ever. It's terrible and I have no motivation. /strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"...break.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongAnd now... ANSWERING REVIEWS!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"emSilverWing321:/em Your review was so sweet! And to answer your nitpick, yes I realise everyone is laid back so far. Next chapter is when everyone goes haywire. There's a reason not everyone is freaking out over being taken from camp. I guess you could consider it a twist except not really? I don't know but that's also why the Capital isn't too worried for now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"And yes, I try to notice people! Thank you so much for reviewing!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;".break./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongI'm uploading this on my phone which is why it has such a weird format, by the way. ./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongThis "chapter" will be deleted one day before I upload the next chapter, so be sure to keep an eye out. ./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strongUntil next time.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.4px;"strong(UPDATED! December 22nd, 2017)/strong/p 


End file.
